Once Upon A Winter Romance
by Sarah Jo
Summary: Everyone knows that summer ::cough:: winter romances don't last. So why can't Sirius let go? SiriusOC


**Title:** Once Upon A Winter Romance  
**Author:** Sarah Jo

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black belongs to JKRowling. ::sigh::

**Author's Note:** Since all of my other fics occur after OotP, I was starting to miss Sirius (he _Is_ my favorite character after all). I've also just been hit with another bout of Disney World withdrawal (The place is addictive, I swear.) and this is the result (that and listening to Ocean Avenue one time too many). Don't question my insanity.

* * *

Prologue  
Christmas Angel

"Oooooo." Boom. "Ahhhhhh"

The girl groaned.

If you're going to do this the whole time, I'm leaving," she yelled over the roar of the crowd and the crackling of fireworks. He was so childish sometimes. But she didn't think she would leave even if he continued. After all, this was their last night together.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said apologetically.

The young witch shivered in the cool winter air and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, gratefully accepting the added warmth and immediately forgetting their minor disagreement.

To any onlooker it would be impossible to tell the pair had only met a week ago - they were so comfortable in each other's arms. Even to the couple themselves it felt as if they had known each other forever. Like all there had been before was their time together, and that's all there would ever be. Disney World has that effect on people.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I know, they are," she said, turning in his arms to find him staring down at her.

"I wasn't talking about the fireworks."

A group of people hoping to beat the mad rush toward the park exit passed by, and she suddenly found herself thrown forward, pressed up against his chest with her hands caught between them. Slowly her eyes trailed upwards and met his intense gaze.

Her mind went blank. He was leaning down, and her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. Their lips met softly for a chaste kiss.

Reality set in as the sound of catcalls and wolf whistles registered on her brain. She quickly broke the kiss and hid her blushing face against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Angel."

"I'm going to be stuck with that name aren't I?" she asked laughing.

"I thought it was a good name," he said defensively.

"You're such a puppy," she said, giggling at his hurt look.

He grinned. "More than you know."

Before she had the time to ponder what he meant he pointed out that everyone was leaving. And they were. Only a few stragglers remained in this area of the park.

The couple linked arms and slowly strolled down the more crowded Main Street, simply enjoying each other's presence and the overall relaxed and cheerful atmosphere that could only be found at Disney World.

Without ever discussing their destination, they made their way toward the secluded bench by City Hall. The place where they had first met.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each keeping to their own thoughts and watching parents carrying their exhausted kids out of the park.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

More silence. Neither wanted to face the fact that their time together was coming to an end.

"Won't you tell me your name?"

"You know my name."

"Angel?" he asked laughing, although she could tell he didn't find it funny. "I thought you hated that name.

"Well you gave it to me."

"You know that's not what I meant. I'll tell you mine."

She could hear the frustration in his voice now, but she didn't give in.

"Names aren't important."

"How the hell am I ever supposed to find you again if I don't even know your name?"

"Why would you want to find me anyway?" She wasn't trying to be difficult - she honestly didn't know the answer.

"I really lo-" he gulped "-like you."

She grinned.

"I really lo-like you too."

"Then won't you tell me your name?"

She looked at the clock. Twelve. She was supposed to be back at the hotel two hours ago.

"I have to go." She turned to leave but was stopped when he caught her arm in his hand. "My parents are going to kill me. I-"

"Please." He had resorted to begging now. "I'll stay in America for you." Her resolve melted a bit - she hadn't thought he was that serious about her.

"Who said I lived in the United States?" she asked, changing her American accent to a British one. "If you really want me that badly, you'll find me. I'm a lot closer than you think, Sirius Black."

She quickly gave him one last kiss and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a stunned Sirius alone on the bench.

* * *

****

****

**Author's Note: **Wow...I really suck at writing romance. This fic is turning out rather odd. Oh well, I still like it since I managed to work WDW in. I'm not quite sure where the title came from, thinking up titles is almost as hard as writing second chapters. This chapter was originally very different but since I couldn't think of a name for the girl...


End file.
